


It's not all about the photos, (it's all about the model)

by jnz1



Category: Britain's Next Top Model, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BNTM, But when does he not, Everyone Is Gay, I'm just guessing on most of this, I'm not actually British, Louis has a big bum, M/M, Model!Louis, The boys at least, Top!Harry, Top!Liam, idk what else..., larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam palik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnz1/pseuds/jnz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have grown up together and Harry will be with Louis through it all.</p><p>Or... </p><p>The one where Louis wants to be a supermodel and Harry just wants to be with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis couldn't breathe properly. This was the first time he stood in front of the panel and it was intimidating to say the least. His heart was beating so hard that he could barely hear his own thoughts and he didn't realize that Elle was talking to him until his eyes rose to her face and he saw her lips moving and her eyebrow cocked in a questioning look. 

"I'm... I'm sorry can you repeat the question..." He stuttered out.  
She smiled and looked over to her fellow judges with a strange expression, almost a knowing smirk. 

"I asked to tell us about yourself, where you come from, what age you are, things like that." 

Louis gave a little cough and began his answer, even though his brain wasn't working very quickly at the moment. 

"Um, my name is Louis, I'm 18 from Doncaster, and I... I don't know what else, I can't really think right now if I'm being honest," he said, voice shaking slightly. 

The judges all gave out light laughs and Tyson smiled up at Louis from his seat. Louis' heart clenched. Tyson Beckford was one of his all time favorite models considering he was insanely beautiful with his smooth dark skin and smoldering eyes as well as the giant poster Louis had of him hanging in his bedroom. Louis was internally screaming at that smile, his dreams were coming true one second at a time and he needed to pull himself together if he was going to reach his ultimate goal of becoming Britain's next top model. 

"So Louis, tell us why you wanted to become a model," Tyson's deep voice said, breaking through Louis' thoughts. 

Louis took a second to think of his answer before answering his question.

"Ever since I was little, kids would pick on me and call me names. It only got worse the older I got and I couldn't figure out why I was the butt of their jokes. I've always been a little snarky but I stuck to myself and only really talked to a couple people I was friends with. I started modeling through Instagram as an escape and distraction from the bullying. I would post pictures of myself and see how many likes and comments I got and most of them were nice except for a few people from school who found my account. But, through that I was encouraged to take it a step further and here I am..." he finished with a smile. 

The judges reciprocated the look and Dannii spoke up for the first time. 

"Well love I think you're a beautiful model with an award winning smile and cheekbones that could cut glass. I have a really good feeling about you in this competition and I'll be fighting for you to get through to the next round," she said, winking at him and looking back down to the card in her hand. 

"Thank you Louis, we'll get back to you soon." 

"Thank you," he said, turning on his heel to exit the panel and return to the waiting room where the other models were awaiting their interviews. 

He took a seat in a large blue plush chair and relaxed into the seat, sighing with relief. He couldn't believe he just stood in front of three experts who could potentially change his life. Three of his idols growing up. He looked around at some of the other men and women in the room, all of varying sizes, races and looks. Many of the contestants were extremely unique looking and some were more basic. Louis didn't quite know where he fell in the rankings against the others but he tried not to dwell to much on it. He's struggled his whole life with confidence and he wasn't about to go back to the way he felt in secondary school. 

"Louis?" a man, tall and handsome asked him, taking a seat in the chair directly next to him. He wore a bright smile and his eyes, jade eyes, shone in the florescent lights of the room. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
Louis was taken aback and asked his question in shock. "I didn't know you were auditioning to be a model?" 

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell anyone before I actually made it on the show. You know, save the embarrassment if I didn't make it and all that." 

Louis stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted. 

"Hey, don't look at me like that. You didn't tell me you were auditioning either," Harry said with a chuckle. 

"Yes I did! Five times actually and you ignored me every time," he said, clearly exasperated and still in shock. 

"Well to be fair, I didn't think you were serious." 

Louis huffed out a breath. 

"Why would I not be serious. You've known for years that I've wanted to model." 

Harry gave a sheepish smile and said a quiet "sorry" before Louis punched him in the bicep. 

"You still didn't say why you're here..." 

Harry looked around at all the boys standing around, pretty faces and bodies surrounding them. 

"Have you seen the guys here? Who the hell wouldn't want to come and experience this. It's like a soft core strip show, especially when they have to model in their underwear. I'm waiting for the day," Harry explained. 

Louis rolled his eyes and punched him again, this time in his stomach so he keeled over. 

"Ow," he said, slightly out of breath. 

"Stop being an idiot, why are you really here..." 

Harry sat back up and reached his arm behind Louis' chair. 

"Well I found out the audition tour was coming here and I figured, why not right. I've got a decent face and some nice abs, I may as well give it a try eh," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis. 

"Whatever Harry." 

You see, Louis and Harry have been best friends since birth. They've grown up together, gone through every piece of drama in their lives together and still are best friends through it all. Harry's been there for Louis through the bullying and Louis' been there for Harry during his sexuality crisis and his breakups. Harry's one year older than Louis, says he can remember the day Louis was born and was brought home all for Harry to have a playmate, (he can't), but Louis doesn't doubt that he remembers almost everything after that. All throughout secondary school, the other kids thought they were dating, actually everyone that met them thought they were. Even their parents at one point. They've always acted closer than normal friends, hugging constantly, kissing on the cheeks and foreheads and even holding hands at some points. Louis knows how other people see them but he never wanted to let other people's opinions ruin his relationship dynamic with Harry so they continued acting the same way, no matter what. 

"All right bitches, let's get together and introduce everyone to each other so we know what we're up against," someone's voice said from a little ways across the room. 

It brought Louis out of his trance as he saw people coming around and sitting on the chairs and couches next to his. There were roughly 30 people in the room and some had to sit on the floor as there was simply not enough space to hold everyone. 

"Alright I'll start. I'm Jessica, 22 from Manchester and I'm currently a student in Manchester Uni. I was learning to be a veterinarian until I found out how good I was a modeling and now here I am." 

She was a brown headed girl with hazel eyes and a slight frame although she was quite tall. She wasn't anything spectacular, though she was pretty. 

Everyone went around the circle saying their name, age and occupation and it seemed that most of the contestants were in their 20s already. Louis was one of the youngest if not THE youngest person there and that was intimidating as well. All of these people have had at least a few years more experience than he had and he was feeling the pressure even before the competition began. When it got around to him, he basically repeated the same introduction that he gave to the judges and he could tell that many of the others were sizing him up, just like they did to everyone else. 

"I had a question, how tall are you exactly?" Some girl, Aubrey was her name, asked as a few others snickered at her question. 

"I'm 5'6, not that it's really any of your business. Why?" He replied. 

"Just wondering. I didn't know they let hobbits into the competition, I thought you had to be at least taller than most of the girls. I was wrong obviously." 

"And I thought to be a model you had to be pretty but you have successfully broken that stereotype," he shot back. 

This was the same type of shit he dealt with in school and he wasn't about to be a victim again. 

Several people around him laughed at his comment and she shut down. He felt a sense of pride and crossed his arms over her chest looking away while the intros continued. A minute later he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and hot breath on his ear. 

"Ignore her Lou, she's just a bitch asking for attention. There's gonna be a lot of those here," Harry whispered, 

Louis nodded and went back to watching the conversation flow around him. Maybe the competition wouldn't be as bad if he had Harry by his side. He'd helped him through a lot worse before and he's always been Louis' knight in his hardest times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mainly a filler, setting up the characters and getting ready for the rest of the story. Next chapter is when the competition begins. Please leave comments and kudos below and I hope you enjoy!!

Louis could tell this bitch was side eyeing him without even turning his head. He felt the boy's eyes burning holes into the side of his head and it was making him more and more irritable by the minute. He slowly turned his attention to the left side of the room only to be met with a harsh glare from a boy, around his age with black hair and dark skin. He was pretty but the glare wasn't doing him justice. 

Louis jutted out his elbow and nudged Harry in the stomach. 

"Do you see this kid staring at me?" He asked quietly so only Harry could hear him. 

"Oh, yeah he's been doing that for like half an hour. He's really fucking hot though so I'll let it slide. Normally I'd kick someone's ass if they were looking at you like that." 

Louis rolled his eyes and flicked Harry in the ear. 

"You don't just give people specially privileges because they're hot," he snapped.

"I give you special privilege don't I?" Harry said, eyebrow up and a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

"Whatever. I don't know who he is but he needs to chill. I've never even met him before, why is he looking at me like he wants to shoot me in the face?" 

Harry shrugged and looked back down at his phone. 

All of the contestants were waiting in the green room for callbacks. This would be where the models would find out who would be making it to the top 18, the part of the competition when the show really started. The next round would be moving into the top model apartment and beginning the weekly challenges and photoshoots, aka the most important time of Louis' life. He was biting his fingernails awaiting his fate and the glaring boy was not helping his nerves to settle any. 

Suddenly, the door leading to the next room opened and one of the crew members stepped through, announcing that the callbacks were beginning and that all the models needed to follow her into the judging room. Louis nervously stood up on shaking legs and had to grab onto Harry for support, holding his arm to balance himself. 

"It's gonna be okay love," Harry whispered, embracing him in a quick hug and wrapping his arm around his waist to lead Louis out of the room. 

When all of the contestants were stood in an orderly fashion and the judges were ready, Elle stood up on the runway floor and announced that 18 models would be moving forward. She began calling names and Louis' heart started beating just as hard, if not harder than when he was here for his interview. His skin was prickling with sweat and he was trapped in a daze until he heard a name being called... 

"Harry," Elle announced and Louis' snapped his head over to his best friend. 

Harry smiled as wide as Louis had seen him, dimples on full display and teeth shining as bright as his eyes. He glanced down at Louis before walking forward and giving Elle a hug. She said something lowly so that no one but Harry could hear it before Harry walked to where the other three contestants who had already made it through were standing. Four more names were called before Elle said that someone named "Zayn" made it through to the next round and Louis realized that that was the boy who wouldn't stop glaring at him in the green room. At least now he could put a name to the angry face. 

Elle kept announcing other models and before Louis knew it, there were only two spots left and he was still standing in the batch of hopefuls awaiting their names to be called. He dug his fingernails into his thighs as a distraction until he heard his name and let out the biggest sigh of relief he had ever had before. Tears of joy slowly left his eyes and blurred his vision as he walked over to Elle for a congratulatory hug. She held him by the shoulders and gave him a small, genuine smile. 

"We really believe you can win this whole thing Louis. It's just a matter of you believing it too." 

She brought her fingers up under his eyes to wipe away his tears, before bringing him in for a hug and squeezing him tight. He muttered a chorus of thank you's before joining Harry on the contestants side and hugging him as hard as he could, the angry boy, Zayn, watching the whole time. 

-o-

 

"Alright models, we have brought you to this beautiful London villa because this will be your home for the next few months and we would like you to settle in before you all hate each other. Now, one quick thing before you trample each other to get in, there are only 14 beds and 18 of you so a couple of you will have to get cozy. Alright, get ready, GO!" 

All of the models rushed in, Harry being one of the first ones through the door. He ran as fast as he could in order to get his bed of choice before everyone else snatched them up. He only briefly saw the decorations and the beauty that was the apartment, gorgeous furniture and paintings as well as a fountain in the middle of the living room and the most amazing view of London a person could ask for. It truly looked like a catalogue brought to life. Harry dove for the first bed he saw in a red painted room with cream and violet colored sheets. He threw his bag down on the bed before searching out Louis to see if he had also found a bed. All of the beds in his room were taken as were the ones in the other two bedrooms he looked at. Then he saw Louis standing in the hallway with his bag still on his shoulder and looking desperately around to see if there was any available space for him left. 

"Lou," Harry called. "Come bunk with me, I got my own bed." 

Louis brought his stuff into Harry's bedroom and put his bag down beside his on the bed. 

"Everyone was faster than me," Louis pouted, sitting down on the bed and looking around the room. 

"Yeah but you know I don't mind sharing." 

This was gonna be a long competition, Louis thought, at least, he hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter at @jamiezimlich


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! Please leave comments and kudos and I hope you like this chapter.

Louis awoke to an obnoxious ringing noise and a big arm wrapped tightly around his waist. His slowly opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them before turning over to see Harry doing the same. The whole house was waking up at the same time due to the loud blaring coming from the living room. All of the models shuffled out of their beds and into the center room, clad in their pajamas and all. Upon entering the room, Louis saw their mentor, Nigel, standing on the runway with the bullhorn in his hand, obviously he had been the one making all the noise. 

"Alright models, you all look exhausted but wipe those looks off you're faces because your first challenge starts right now." 

Everyone looked at each other with nervous expressions, sleepy looks disappearing quickly. 

"And, as a bonus, whoever wins the challenge gets the model suite for the week. Even more incentive to win," he said in his deep voice. 

Nigel went on to explain the challenge. The models would be paired up and would have to show sexual chemistry through posing together. The challenge would be extra tough considering most of the contestants had just met each other and had no real connection yet to each other. How were you supposed to have sexual chemistry with someone you just met? 

"Alright first pairing is Harry and Zayn," Nigel said, moving out of the middle of the runway for the models to take their places. 

Louis gave an unimpressed glance at Zayn and watched as they walked up on the stage together. They stood awkwardly, Harry not really knowing what to do with his hands and fidgeting with his pockets. Zayn however had a little smirk plastered on his lips and eyes half lidded in a supposed to be sexy look. It was clear he was excited about this challenge. 

"Alright, when I count to three I want you two to pose together and convince me that you want to fuck right here on stage." 

"That won't be too hard," Zayn murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Louis scoffed and turned his head towards Harry to get his reaction. He had a light blush covering his cheeks but he admittedly did look excited about this which Louis couldn't believe. Why would Harry be excited about posing with this bitch? Who cares if he's hot... 

"...two...three, go," Nigel said, beckoning the boys to begin. 

Zayn immediately grabbed Harry's face and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Harry was taken aback for a second before he relaxed and wrapped his hands around Zayn's waist, dipping him down a little and kissing him back. The two began to pose, Harry's nose going into Zayn's neck and Zayn throwing his head back and leaving his mouth half open. It hurt Louis to admit that they looked really good. 

"Alright, that was great boys, I really liked how you jumped into things and Zayn you really went all out. Thank you, next!" 

The challenge continued with everyone doing pretty decent, some receiving better feedback than others, until Louis was called up on the stage with a big, muscular boy named Liam and told to give his sexiest pose. Louis nervously approached Liam and put his hands on his chest. Liam smiled and hiked Louis' leg up so it rested on his hip before leaning him down almost to the floor and kissing the side of his mouth. He gave lustful eyes and Louis tried to reciprocate, playing the more bashful of the two but still trying to keep that sexual energy between them. Liam lifted him back up and Nigel clapped. 

"Wow you two were very believable. Liam great addition with grabbing his leg and Louis, honestly you look beautiful no matter what you do but you really used all of your assets. You held your body at a good angle and the light caught your face well. Good job." 

The two rejoined the rest of the models as Nigel began discussing his favorites and least favorites of the bunch. 

"I really enjoyed Harry and Zayn's pose but my favorite of the group was definitely Louis. He really conveyed the challenge and did exactly what I asked him. Therefore, Louis you are the winner." 

Louis was speechless. He still couldn't believe he even made it on the show let alone won the first challenge. While he heard his peers clapping for him, he could see the jealously written on their faces. He gave Nigel a small smile and felt Harry rub his shoulder through his shirt. 

"That means you get the model suite this week and you can choose one other person to join you." 

Louis didn't even hesitate before saying Harry, looking around at all the resentful looks from the others. Him and Harry would have their own room for the week without having to listen to all the ruckus from everyone else in the house. Lord knows they can get loud at night when people are trying to sleep. The challenge wound down and Nigel said goodbye before everyone went back to bed or to the bathrooms to freshen up. This week might actually go in Louis' favor for once... 

-o-

The photoshoot for the week was a solo one, one where each model could shine individually. Louis was excited about this because he would not have to depend on anyone else and he would be able to do his own thing. The models were taken to hair and makeup upon arrival to the site and everyone was buzzing with excitement about their first photoshoot in the competition. 

"Alright models, today you will all be clothed in only underwear and pose accordingly. This will be the photo used in the end credits, the elimination photo so you need to do your best, seeing as the viewers will see this picture of you every week. Alright, Jessica is first," the director Jay said in one breath. 

He's a very fast talker. 

As each model finished with hair and makeup they were allowed to watch the others models when it was their turn to shoot. Louis took a seat in one of the chairs facing the backdrop for the shoot and watched as each contestant completed their 20 frames, trying to get one good enough to stay in the competition. He watched as Jessica, Zayn, Liam, Harry and 4 other people who he didn't know very well go before it was his turn to shoot. He was called up to the site and congratulated by Jay on his challenge win. 

"Thank you, I didn't expect to win but the model suite is a nice addition." 

Louis took his place and began posing in a way that seemed model-y enough. He brought his arm up and touched his hand to his shoulder at the same time he was staring at the camera with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. 

"Louis can you do something else with your arm, it looks a bit awkward," Jay said.

Louis hastily brought his arm down and crossed it across his stomach in another pose.

"Try something else Louis, it still looks unnatural." 

He could hear the snickers from the models who were watching him and saw a few others cover their mouths trying not to laugh. His cheeks burned with embarrassment but he kept going anyway, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing him upset. 

"You got this Louis!" Harry called from behind the camera. 

Louis brought his right arm back up and placed it on the wall this time, curving it in a way that made his body look sensual. He shot as smoldering look into the camera and the flash went off around him. 

"That's it, keep going. You're doing great."

After about 5 more minutes Jay stopped the photographer and came out from behind the set. 

"That was great Louis, honestly. I think we definitely got the shot," he spoke with fondness in his voice.

Louis smiled and exited the set, strutting by the others who had been laughing at him with a haughty expression on his face. 

"Good job love, you'll be fine this week in panel, I'm sure," Harry said, giving Louis a hug as he walked by his chair. 

"Same to you Harry, you had a good set too." 

-o- 

Turns out Louis won best picture for the week, only furthering the other models' jealousy of him. Harry got third best and one of the models that Louis had almost never spoken to went home, a girl named Melanie. As long as Harry was safe though, Louis didn't care who went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions for further chapters? Next chapter will feature a Zayn and Louis encounter.


End file.
